


Mission complete

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, FE8 Week 2017, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slow Burn, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-17 06:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12359805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: Having saved the galaxy the crew of the Renais becomes a legend, but even legends need a vacation.(Written for the FE8 Week 2017 | Prompt: Legend)





	Mission complete

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I’ll just say it now so it doesn’t come up in the comments.  
> Yes, I use hyphens for dialogues and quotation marks for thoughts. Why? Because this is how we do in Italy, the country I’m from (actually there’s more freedom in Italy and more than one method to use this kind of punctuation but whatever).  
> This is the method I’ve learned and the one I’m used to, and I don’t think I’ll even change it.  
> Please, I beg you, stop pointing it out, it’s starting to get really annoying, especially when that’s the only thing people comment about.

When Kyle came back, everyone was surprised.

They all thought he was gone forever, after what was supposed to be their last mission, but he’d managed to survive and to come back to the Renais, their ship.

Forde didn’t cry, but he was so glad, so so glad that his best friend was all right. He felt like a big weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

Kyle, on the other hand, wasn’t expecting such a warm welcome.

He didn’t do anything special, just finished his mission. Why was everyone treating him like a hero?

 

While he was traveling back to the Renais he’d been very worried about what he was going to find, but now he was glad that everyone was alright.

They’d been successful and they also had the smallest number of casualties, which was very good.

He didn’t know how he would’ve felt if he found out that they’d lost some of their companions. He was never going to admit him, but part of him was terrified at the idea that he would’ve never seen Forde again.

They knew each other since basically forever, how was he supposed to live without the other?

He knew he shouldn’t have worried too much, that Forde got this, even if to be fair he didn’t always show it, but he couldn’t help himself.

 

Turns out his worries were all unfounded and everyone, yes even Forde, were fine.

Kyle had never been happier to be proven wrong.

 

 

\- At least now we can enjoy a good vacation -, Forde commented.

He was sitting beside Kyle, who was staying on a hospital bed to do some checkups, just to be sure that he was 100% alright.

Kyle sighed. Of course Forde was going to think about something like that, but in the end it wasn’t that bad.

\- You did promise me to take me on vacation after… after this -, he said in fact, looking outside the big glass wall. He could see the Renais from there.

\- Exactly! And I am a man of my word -, Forde said, and with that he managed to make Kyle smile, a very rare sight, even though he wasn’t still looking at him.

\- Hey -, Forde said then, putting a hand over Kyle’s and lightly squeezing it, - Are you ok? -.

\- Yeah, I think -, Kyle replied, turning to face the other, - I’m just tired -.

He did look tired.

He looked shitty actually, but Forde had the tact not to tell him.

It was nothing that a few good nights of sleep couldn’t fix. He was going to take him to the most relaxing destination ever.

 

He almost wanted to… no, not now, not when he was so tired.

Maybe next time.

 

Luckily Kyle was fine. He just needed to rest.

That was good because that meant that they could leave immediately, or at least that was what Forde would’ve wanted to do.

 

 

\- We can’t leave now -, Kyle said, - There are still things to do -.

\- Commander Ephraim and Commander Eirika will take care of it, I’m sure -, Forde replied, and he knew he was right, - Nobody’s gonna need us now -.

\- But what if they do? -, Kyle asked, - What if they do need us and we are who knows where? -.

\- Hey it’s not like we’re going to vanish, don’t worry -, Forde reassured him, as he walked across their shared room and sat with Kyle on the bottom bunk, - If they need us all they have to do is contact us and we’ll get back -.

Only then he realised that he was sitting way to closer to Kyle than he should have, but the other didn’t seem to have noticed, or if he did, he didn’t say anything about it.

Maybe he should do it now…

\- Lets stay at least until the funeral -, Kyle said then, and Forde didn’t have the heart to tell him no, or to do anything else for the matter.

 

Kyle and Forde hated funerals, both for different reasons though.

Kyle hated them because they made him feel powerless. They reminded him that one day everyone he loved was going to die, if he didn’t die first, leaving them alone in a time where they might have needed him.

It was particularly hard for him when it was about someone that he didn’t know directly but that he saw on the ship a few times, like that time; it always made him wonder if things would’ve changed if he actually knew them, if he would’ve been able to save them.

 

For Forde it was different. It reminded him of his family.

His mother had died when he was young, and his father followed her a few years later, leaving him and Franz alone.

If it hadn’t be for Kyle’s help, Ephraim and Eirika would’ve never accepted them on the ship, and Forde was always going to be grateful for that; Kyle could’ve just become part of the crew and leave them alone, instead he said that he was going to accept only if they gave Forde and Franz a possibility as well.

He hated the sad atmosphere of funerals and if he could, he would’ve tried to cheer everyone up, but even he knew that it wasn’t the right occasion to do so.

Sometimes it was just better to let the sadness and bitterness flow.

 

Still, they’d got lucky: none actually close to them died. It was still hard though.

Kyle turned to Forde. He could see that he was trying really hard to put on a calm front, but it was obvious that he was anything but calm.

He silently stretched a hand until he held Forde’s one, squeezing it lightly.

Forde squeezed back.

 

 

Before departing, they had to stay a few more weeks for the celebrations.

It was official now, they were legends and from now on they were going to be treated as such, which was nice, but was also going to bring a lot of unwanted attention.

Well, that was the price for having saved the galaxy.

Even the President – Ephraim and Eirika’s father – congratulated them for their excellent job.

 

Forde was enjoying the party, but he couldn’t find Kyle anywhere.

He wouldn’t have been surprised if he found him in their room, or at the shooting range where he usually went when he didn’t feel well and needed to unwind.

Strangely enough he found him near the bar counter, drinking. Kyle wasn’t a drinking guy at all, so Forde was surprised to see him there of all places.

He approached him with a smile on his lips, but he was still cautious – who knew what he was feeling in order to be there – and he sat right beside him.

He ordered a drink before turning towards Kyle, who had a glass in his hand.

\- Well, well, well -, he started, - I’d never thought I’d see you drinking one day -.

Kyle looked at him; he really looked like shit.

\- ‘Was tired -.

Forde nodded. He was tired too.

\- I could really go for that vacation now -, Kyle muttered, and Forde was afraid he hadn’t heard him correctly, so he asked him if he could repeat what he’d just said.

Kyle just shot an ugly glare at him.

\- Don’t be so smug now just because I want to relax -, he said, and now Forde knew he had heard correctly.

His smile got even bigger and he replied:

\- Where do you want to go? -.

\- Weren’t you supposed to choose? -, Kyle asked.

\- Yeah -, Forde replied, - But it’s better if we choose together, don’t you agree? -.

Kyle thought about it and then he nodded, so they spent the rest of the evening making plans for their future vacation.

 

 

They didn’t travel too far, but at least this planet had a nice climate and they were able to spend their days at the beach.

Forde could see that Kyle was still stressed and worried, but he was also doing his best to relax. They deserved those few weeks of doing nothing at all.

Sometimes though they had to leave because people would start recognizing them – that happened when you were a legend – and the beach would get too crowded, and Forde knew Kyle didn’t do crowds well.

They’d go to the small house they had rented for the vacations, enjoying the quiet and each other’s company, and it was during those moments that Forde could actually feel good, and looking at Kyle he felt like he and his dear friend were on the same page.

 

Sometimes they worried – well, it was mostly Kyle who worried – about getting calls from the Renais, but it seemed like the universe was going to be calm for once. Good.

 

 

They were sitting on a table at the local bar, and for now they were enjoying the quiet atmosphere of the early morning.

It was going to be a long time until more people arrived and recognized them, but for now they were still staying there, looking at the beach in front of them. What a nice view.

 

Kyle turned his head to Forde, and a smile crept on his lips.

It had been a long time since he saw him like that – so peaceful – if you don’t count the times he pretended to be fine.

Forde noticed his stare but Kyle didn’t look away. He found himself really not wanting to look away, and why should he? There was no reason to do it.

He felt Forde’s fingers intertwining with his and he looked down at his hand as he instinctively squeezed it.

 

\- I really want to kiss you right now -.

 

At first Kyle was convinced that he had heard wrong, but a quick glance at Forde revealed that no, he’d heard correctly. There was no way to mistake the expression on the other’s face.

So many questions came up in Kyle’s mind. He wanted to say so many things, but he didn’t know where to start. It had been so sudden that he didn’t have any time to prepare.

Eventually he managed to get a grip of himself and he asked:

\- Why are you telling me now? -.

Forde seemed to hesitate for a moment.

\- … I wanted to tell you earlier -, he said then, - But… you were always so focused on the mission, I didn’t know where I would fit -.

 

Kyle inhaled. He didn’t reply immediately.

Forde was right; since they had gotten on the Renais his absolute priority was following orders and accomplishing any mission he got assigned to. He was never the type to be relaxed for too long; he’d rather be focused on something.

That was true, but Forde had always been a constant presence in his life, and even though Kyle had never told him, he managed to make his life better just by being so close to him.

And well, he definitely hadn’t planned it, but he too had started to develop some feelings for him a long time ago, but he would’ve never expected Forde to reciprocate them; after all who would’ve fallen for a piece of brick like him?

\- Of course there is a place for you in my life, you idiot -, he said, as he didn’t really like the last thing Forde had told him.

As he spoke he felt Forde’s grasp of his hand tighten. He probably wasn’t expecting that.

 

\- So can I kiss you? -.

Kyle sighed.

\- You know you don’t have to ask, right? -, he replied.

 

Kissing someone with a whole table in the middle was very uncomfortable, but there were worse things.

Forde put a hand behind Kyle’s neck and he parted his lips, deepening the kiss.

Yeah, there were definitely worse things.

 

 

Unfortunately it didn’t last long, as they both heard Kyle’s communicator ring.

They both pulled away, but they were both clearly disappointed.

Kyle raised his other hand – his communicator was around his wrist – and he accepted the call. Immediately he was confronted by Commander Ephraim’s face.

\- We need you back -, he said, - Something bad is happening -.

\- Roger, we’ll be back as soon as possible -, Kyle replied, and like that the call ended.

 

Forde and Kyle locked eyes with each other and they both got up immediately.

The Commander didn’t give them any info, but if he had called them it must’ve been an emergency.

Sure, Forde would’ve loved to stay some more, but he was glad anyways that they got some free time to spend together, and well he was pretty sure that kiss had changed something between them.

That wasn’t the right time to talk about it though, not when something terrible must’ve been happening.

As they were rushing outside, Kyle held his hand, and that gesture alone was enough to reassure him that yes, something had definitely changed.

 

\- Let’s figure this out later -, Kyle said then, - We have to go now, but just know that I really like you -.

Forde nodded.

\- I really like you too -, he just replied, but for now it was enough.

The legends had to go.

**Author's Note:**

> Kyle has the bottom bunk cause he's a bottom fight me.


End file.
